total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody was a competitor in Total Drama Island Roleplay as a member of the Screaming Gophers.He quickly developed a crush on fellow competitor Gwen. He would be the 4th person voted off. Cody failed to qualify for season 2 but later did for season 3 Role * 'Total Drama Island- '''Nuetral * '''Total Drama World Tour-' Minor Protagonist Personality Cody is like an annoying little brother. Constantly chasing girls and saying he is cooler than he actually is. Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1-2 Cody is the 12th camper to arrive on the island, and he is ready to flirt with the ladies on the island. Cody helps his team win the first challenge. Episode 3 Cody comes into the mess hall covered in scratches, as he was attacked by wild animals. In the Awake-A-Thon, he spies on Gwen and Trent before passing out. However, his team still wins. Episode 4 During the first round of dodgeball, Cody catches a ball thrown by Bridgette, but then is distracted by Izzy, allowing her to hit him. In the third round, Cody participates again, but is taken out along with the rest of the team thanks to Duncan. Episode 5 Cody continues to spy on Gwen, and even overhears her forming an alliance with LeShawna. He asks to join, but is quickly denied. During the talent contest he begs to participate, but Heather denies him. After the Gophers fail the challenge, Heather has a plan to target Cody. She decides to trick Katie into thinking Cody has a crush on Noah instead of Gwen. This causes Katie to get a bit jealous, and vote him. Heather soon manipulates a few people to vote him, and with that, Cody became the 4th contestant to leave the island. He did not qualify for season 2. However, he did appear in the Aftermath Specials. He continues to pursue Gwen, and is jealous of Trent. Total Drama World Tour RolePlay | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Episode 1-2 When Cody is introduced, he gets rejected by Gwen... again. Then Sierra chases him. He is placed on Team Chris with her, and chases after the team's reward, a puppy, with the others. Episode 3 After seeing Noah smuggle Katie into first class, he wants to come along, but Sierra holds him back. Cody fantasizes over Japanese anime for... interesting reasons. Sierra begs to do the challenge with him, but Izzy forces Katie and Eva to do it. In the second part of the challenge, Katie luckily gives Cody a break, letting him work with Izzy instead. Episode 4 Cody makes it through the challenge pretty early, running away from Sierra. Episode 5 At the start of the episode, Cody has to save the team's puppy from Izzy, but Sierra chases after him. Sierra helps Cody up the statue of liberty, and she eventually throws him to the top somehow. Once the teams arrive at Central Park, Izzy and Cody talk. Izzy asks Cody who he'd vote off if they were to lose, and he responds with Sierra. She overhears this... and turns on him. Episode 7 Cody along with his team continue to ignore sierra. He competes in the first, but sits out in the second. Episode 8 Izzy thows some bugs at Cody in the forest and Eva is forced to save him with his epi pen. Episode 9 Cody helps his team win the challenge. Episode 10 Cody helps his team look for Izzy in the ocean. After the teams first loss the team begins to fall apart but Cody takes leadership and saves the team from falling apart earning Eva's respect. That night he votes off Izzy for costing them the game. Episode 11 Cody is seen with Sierra during the challenge and he and her mange to do pretty good in the bob sled challenge and the two high five afterwards Episode 13 When Katie turns away, Cody is dragged off by Jack the Ripper. When the killer is revealed to be Sadie, Cody tries to help in the fight but Sadie knocks him to the ground and he is knocked out Episode 14 Cody fails to make it past the 1st round. During the challenge Cody begins to actually like Sierra as a freind and the 2 start talking together. However that night in a plan to sabotage Sierra, Alejandro makes a fake shrine about Cody which he says Sierra made and this once again makes him turn on her and he votes her out sadly. However when she is eliminated he overhears Alejandro laughing and realizes Alejandro set the entire thing up and Cody swears revenge on Alejandro. Episode 15 Throughout the episode, Cody plans his revenge on Alejandro and when Katie is elimianted, Cody becomes very sad Episode 16 Cody has a confrontation with Alejandro where he reveals his intentions to elimiante Alejandro but this cause Alejandro to target him. And when Cody is suppose to beat Alejandro, Alejandro pushes him off the cliff and then throws several sheep on top of him which injure him to the point he is eliminated due to his injuries Episode 18 Cody appears as a guest on the aftermath show and there he apologizes to Sierra for his actions which she forgives and the two hug. Episode 24 Cody supports Noah to win Episode 26 Cody is among many to cheer for Noah, and when the volcano explodes he is seen running with Sierra off the island Trivia * Cody obsession with Gwen has caused him to not be so popular * Cody would have eliminated Alejandro had he not cheated and injured him Notes * =